Froggy In The Middle
by meveryrandom
Summary: RasielXBelXFran, never wrote a three some before but i was curious. WARNING: VERY VERY VERY M RATED! O.O  Rasiel and Bel seduce Fran into a threesom for fun but Bel really has feelings for the frog. Extreme lemon, yaoi, ONESHOT


It started when the two princes were kissing the boy. His lips, his neck, his ear, his skin. Down his shoulders, down his chest. Seducing him, pulling him onto the soft bed glazed in white sheets. He moaned softly as they continued their teasing. Clothing was shed and positions where formed. Bel took him first, after preparing him with hot fingers Bel took Fran by the hips and positioned him down into his lap, thrusting deeply inside him Fran let out a cry. Rasiel came up behind the boy and snaked his arms around his wracking body, one hand rubbing and teasing his nipple, the other pleasuring his newly hard member.

"So tight…ushishi" moaned Bel.

"A-ah~!" whined Fran as Bel digged deeper and Rasiel slid his hand down his body, one free hand slipping down to his thigh and rubbing it sensually as he continued to massage the length. The princes had slight doubt this was too much for the boy to handle but they didn't care, they were enjoying themselves as they devoured their prey.

Rasiel smirked slipping two fingers into the boys already taken entrance. Fran arched crying a bit louder, having to break a deep French kiss with Bel.  
>"Ushishi, stop making him squirm Rasiel, I'm trying to fuck him." He went harder, making Fran scream more.<br>"Come one brother, don't be so selfish." Rasiel arched up and pressed his tip to Frans entrance who gasped from the feel "I'm horny too."

"Ah…you'll get your turn…" groaned Bel but the older twin smirked and without warning or permission Rasiel slowly pushed in, driving Fran insane from the feel of both princes inside him.

Bel groaned thrusting hard "nh! So close…" he started pushing deeper. Slowly Rasiel smirked knowing his turn was coming soon.

The oldest prince was kissing and nibbling at the boys bruised slender neck when Fran cried out in ecstasy. Bel smirked "Found the spot." He purred then rammed into that spot until he released deep inside the boy. From the feel of the hot liquid filling him Fran moaned and released as well, making a bit of a mess. It was alright though, the princes liked it rough and messy. When Bel finished Rasiel pulled out and got ready.

Once Bel pulled out he helped Fran repositioned himself into Rasiel lap, who pulled him down with an eager smirk.

"AH!" Fran cried being fucked again.

"Ushishi, u slicked him up nicely Bel." He purred slipping deeper and deeper into the tight hot entrance thanks to the warm liquid. Fran gripped the sheets and pushed back on Rasiel, panting and moaning hotly. "Hm…he is tight." Rasiel started pounding him. From the wantonly moaning Fran blushed deeply and covering his mouth, muffling the pleasured cries. Rasiel smirked seeing the innocent boy react to the feel of him. He moved Frans hand then slipped his fingers in between his lips "here, suck on this."

Fran moaned playing with the fingers using his tongue. '_How kinky'_ thought Rasiel with a devilish smirk. At this time Bel was kissing and moving lower on Frans sexy sweating body and started licking the juices off of him with a purr before taking him into his mouth. Fran moaned on Rasiels fingers when Bel began to suck roughly on him. Rasiel smirked having his hand still on Frans length from the early pleasuring, and pumped the boy into bels mouth and going deeper and harder into Fran.

Bel pulled back a bit with a moan and licked the tip "open his legs…" he panted and Rasiel did so. Moving his hand off the length to under Frans thigh, then spreaded his leg. Fran blushed deeper and moaned, feeling Bel nibbled at his joints then swallowing him again, swirling his tongue. With one hand on Frans hip Bel used his other to push two digits into the heat his brother was invading. Fran cried loudly losing control, it was all too much.

"Im not sure how much more he can handle Bel…" panted Rasiel ramming harder, desperately looking for the sweet nerve Bel had found.

Bel moaned sucking harder '_When Rasiel finds that spot it will all be over…'_ he couldn't wait to taste his treat.

With Rasiels fingers still in Frans mouth he bit on them again drawing close when finally Rasiel brushed the nerve. "T-There!" Fran gasped, it was then Bel took him all of him, sucking and swallowing trying to get Fran to release. Rasiel smirked in victory finding it so he pulled out just a bit then slammed in striking the nerve. Fran screamed and released hard. Belphegor deeply swallowed it all with a pleased moan.

With it all over Fran was taken, devoured, destroyed and gasping for air. Rasiel exited the sex up froggy and Bel took hold of his weak body tenderly, laying him down on a clean side of the bed and covering him with a soft sheet.

Rasiel smirked "You're gentle?" Bel wasn't one to be gentle, especially with lovers; Bel was a one-night-stand kind of guy.

"He's fragile…" Bel said a bit serious, it was again odd for Bel to act like this and it made Rasiel suspicious.

"Ushishi, come on Bel, let's play another round while our toy rests." With those seductively spoken dirty meaning words Rasiel and Bel got it on again, right next to Fran, who didn't care because he was resting.

After a hardcore fuck all three of them laid in the bed with Bel in the middle. Rasiel just turned over and tried to sleep. Bel turned to Fran, pulled him close with an arm around him and spooned, going to sleep cuddling his little froggy.


End file.
